Fred and Luna in 900 Words
by coastalcourage
Summary: My entry for KeepDreamingLily's 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less challenge! Fred and Luna's relationship in 30 chapters. Fred/Luna
1. Chapter 1

Fred and Luna in 900 Words.

This is my entry for KeepDreamingLily's 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words Or Less Challenge. The POV changes many times so I will state which POV it is each chapter. Enjoy!

Point Of View: third person

1. Love

Fred Weasley was normal; the one who wasn't was Luna Lovegood. Fred loved their friendship, the walks, the comfortable silence, and the wacky conversations. And maybe he even loved Luna.


	2. Chapter 2

Fred And Luna In 900 Words

This is my entry for KeepDreamingLily's 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words Or Less Challenge. The POV changes many times so I will state which POV it is. Enjoy!

Point Of View: third person

2. Dream

"Goodnight Luna," Fred said as he turned to leave. She watched him walk down the hallway. She knew she would dream about him. Luna couldn't stop thinking about him.


	3. Chapter 3

Fred and Luna in 900 Words

This is my entry for KeepDreamingLily's 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words Or Less Challenge. The POV changes many times so I will state which POV it is. Enjoy!

Point of View: Luna

3. Marriage

I tied my mother's necklace around my neck. Walking down the aisle towards you I noticed everyone wearing yellow. With all this luck our marriage will be divine.


	4. Chapter 4

Fred and Luna in 900 Words

This is my entry for KeepDreamingLily's 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge. The POV changes many times so I will state which POV it is. Enjoy!

Point of View: third person

4. Forever

Her grey eyes closed as she finally surrendered and fell asleep in his arms. In a quiet compartment on the train Fred wished he could watch her sleep peacefully forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Fred and Luna in 900 Words

This is my entry for KeepDreamingLily's 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge. The POV changes many times so I will state which POV it is. Enjoy!

Point of View: third person

5. Heartbroken

After three years of fancying Angelina and two months of dating Fred was heartbroken. After the fight not even George could cheer him up. Only his friend Luna could.

_A/N: I live in Canada so here heartbroken is one word. Just so everyone knows why it's like that. Thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

Fred and Luna in 900 Words

This is my entry for KeepDreamingLily's 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge. The POV changes many times so I will state which POV it is. Enjoy!

Point of View: third person

6. Flirt

"Luna you are prettier than a veela," proclaimed Fred.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Luna asked surprised. Fred nodded embarrassed. "Well you are as nice as a Crumple-Horned-Snorkack"


	7. Chapter 7

Fred and Luna in 900 Words

This is my entry for KeepDreamingLily's 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge. The POV changes many times so I will state which POV it is. Enjoy!

Point of View: third person

7. Proposal

With a little help from Mr. Lovegood Fred make everything perfect. She would walk down the garden pathb to her mother's favourite spot. There Fred would make the proposal to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Fred and Luna in 900 Words

This is my entry for KeepDreamingLily's 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge. The POV changes many times so I will state which POV it is. Enjoy!

Point of View: third person

8. Photographs

They looked through the photographs taken with Mr. Weasley's favourite muggle camera. Their new house, all the family together, Fred and Luna searching for Crumple-Horned-Snorkacks. The non-moving memories that fascinated Luna.


	9. Chapter 9

Fred and Luna in 900 Words

This is my entry for KeepDreamingLily's 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge. The POV changes many times so I will state which POV it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: This is for all the previous chapters and this one too, I don't own Harry Potter.

Point of View: third person

9. Loss

Fred and Luna sat in the front row cloaked in black. Family had come to give their condolences. Buy the loss of her father was too great for sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

Fred and Luna in 900 Words

This is my entry for KeepDreamingLily's 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge. The POV changes many times so I will state which POV it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.

Point of View: third person

10. Together

They were always together for two months, that's when Luna felt most alone. Fred spent all his time with Angelina leaving Luna to stand around and watch. Everyday was lonely then.


	11. Chapter 11

Fred and Luna in 900 Words

This is my entry for KeepDreamingLily's 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge. The POV changes many times so I will state which POV it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.

Point of View: third person

11. Funny

Bang! Fred stumbled out of his experiment room/WWW office. The smoke cleared and his wife Luna saw the damage. Purple hair! "Fred you look funny," Luna giggled. Fred just smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Fred and Luna in 900 Words

This is my entry for KeepDreamingLily's 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge. The POV changes many times so I will state which POV it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.

Point of View: third person

12. Prince Charming

Luna spent the first few weeks of summer at her house. One night high in the tower room she heard a voice. Under her window was Fred her prince charming.


	13. Chapter 13

Fred and Luna in 900 Words

This is my entry for KeepDreamingLily's 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge. The POV changes many times so I will state which POV it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.

Point of View: third person

13. First Date

"So where would you like to go on our first date Luna?" Fred asked as they walked. "It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you," she smiled up at him.


	14. Chapter 14

Fred and Luna in 900 Words

This is my entry for KeepDreamingLily's 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge. The POV changes many times so I will state which POV it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.

Point of View: third person

14. Holiday

The Christmas holidays were here and Fred and Luna were saying goodbye on the platform. Luna was spending the holidays with her father. Fred would miss her every day.


	15. Chapter 15

Fred and Luna in 900 Words

This is my entry for KeepDreamingLily's 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge. The POV changes many times so I will state which POV it is. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.

Point of View: third person

15. Money

Luna wasn't expecting much form their new house due to both their families' lack of money. "'You forgot about my extremely successful business," Fred whispered seeing her shocked expression.


	16. Chapter 16

Fred and Luna in 900 Words

This is my entry for KeepDreamingLily's 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge. The POV changes many times so I will state which POV it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.

Point of View: third person

16. Pregnant

"I'm pregnant!" Luna told her husband. Fred's face lit up as he hoisted Luna up in the air. "Thanks wonderful! We have to tell everyone," Fled exclaimed.


	17. Chapter 17

Fred and Luna in 900 Words

This is my entry for KeepDreamingLily's 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge. The POV changes many times so I will state which POV it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.

Point of View: third person

17. Roses

Luna had a bad day; she didn't find the Crumple-Horned-Snorkacks. Walking into the kitchen she saw a vase of roses on the table. Fred could always cheer her up.


	18. Chapter 18

Fred and Luna in 900 Words

This is my entry for KeepDreamingLily's 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge. The POV changes many times so I will state which POV it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.

Point of View: third person

18. Virgin

No one ever liked Luna Lovegood. No surprise there, everyone thought she was crazy. She was a virgin and proud of it. She was waiting for the right one.


	19. Chapter 19

Fred and Luna in 900 Words

This is my entry for KeepDreamingLily's 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge. The POV changes many times so I will state which POV it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.

Point of View: third person

19. Future

Fred was never good at divination, he didn't need to be. His future with Luna was unpredictable just like her. If he was with Luna his future would be fun.


	20. Chapter 20

Fred and Luna in 900 Words

This is my entry for KeepDreamingLily's 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge. The POV changes many times so I will state which POV it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.

Point of View: third person

20. Wedding

To Fred Bill and Fleur's wedding was the best when Luna started dancing. He couldn't take his eyes off her graceful movements. The bright yellow of her dress was hypnotizing.


	21. Chapter 21

Fred and Luna in 900 Words

This is my entry for KeepDreamingLily's 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge. The POV changes many times so I will state which POV it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.

Point of View: third person

21. I Love You

"I love you," Fred said suddenly to the girl beside him. Luna looked up at him and said, "I've been waiting for you to say that for a long time."


	22. Chapter 22

Fred and Luna in 900 Words

This is my entry for KeepDreamingLily's 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge. The POV changes many times so I will state which POV it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.

Point of View: Fred's

22. Dance

The first time I saw Luna dance was down by the lake. It was dark and she was dancing in bare feet, she was beautiful. I watch her every night.

_A/N: Fred isn't a crazy creeper, just to make that clear. He watches her because he thinks she's beautiful. Thanks for reading!_


	23. Chapter 23

Fred and Luna in 900 Words

This is my entry for KeepDreamingLily's 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge. The POV changes many times so I will state which POV it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does, but I do own Astrid and Mara.

Point of View: third person

23. Home

Luna couldn't be happier, she was at home with her husband Fred and two twin daughters, Astrid and Mara. Nothing could make it better, well maybe some pudding.

_A/N: Their children are named what they are because I thought that Luna would name one and Fred the other. That's why the names are so different. Astrid= Luna's choice Mara= Fred's choice._


	24. Chapter 24

Fred and Luna in 900 Words

This is my entry for KeepDreamingLily's 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge. The POV changes many times so I will state which POV it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.

Point of View: third person

24. Relief

Relief flooded through Fred when Luna came through the door. Even after all these years Fred was worried Luna would get hurt again. He got up and engulfed her in a hug.


	25. Chapter 25

Fred and Luna in 900 Words

This is my entry for KeepDreamingLily's 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge. The POV changes many times so I will state which POV it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.

Point of View: third person

"Oi! You're cheating!" Fred exclaimed. The two were playing Exploding Snap and Luna had just one again. "No I'm just that good," Luna challenged. Fred would beat her this time.

_A/N: I know I should have done this as one cheats on the other but my friend and I were talking about this and I thought it was clever. Thanks for reading!_


	26. Chapter 26

Fred and Luna in 900 Words

This is my entry for KeepDreamingLily's 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge. The POV changes many times so I will state which POV it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.

Point of View: third person

26. Different

George noticed that Fred was acting different. At lunch he would stare off to the Ravenclaw table. George turned and saw Luna Lovegood staring at his twin. What?


	27. Chapter 27

Fred and Luna in 900 Words

This is my entry for KeepDreamingLily's 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge. The POV changes many times so I will state which POV it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.

Point of View: third person

27. Beginning

A Slytherin took and dumped her bag out, but no one helped Looney. Fred was late for charms that day and a Slytherin was in Hospital. That was the beginning.


	28. Chapter 28

Fred and Luna in 900 Words

This is my entry for KeepDreamingLily's 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge. The POV changes many times so I will state which POV it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.

Point of View: third person

28. Holding Hands

A late night trip to the lake with Fred was magical. Running to Ravenclaw Tower holding hands being chased by Ms. Norris wasn't. Well the Ms. Norris part wasn't.


	29. Chapter 29

Fred and Luna in 900 Words

This is my entry for KeepDreamingLily's 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge. The POV changes many times so I will state which POV it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.

Point of View: third person

29. Sparkle

Luna didn't need jewellery, make-up or fancy clothes, Fred thought as they lay on the couch. It's her personality that sparkles.


	30. Chapter 30

Fred and Luna in 900 Words

This is my entry for KeepDreamingLily's 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge. The POV changes many times so I will state which POV it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does, but I do own Fred and Luna's daughters.

Point of View: third person

30. Beauty

The two girls were always causing trouble, they got that from Fred. And their beauty came from Luna, that's what Fred always told people. All was well.


End file.
